


Whore Or Not Whore, Still a Killer

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abortion, Demons, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Demon talks about a particular victim.





	Whore Or Not Whore, Still a Killer

2 years ago, she hooked up with her on again, off again bf of 2 years. Even though they were off and on, they never saw or hooked up with other people. He accepted a job out of state. She was working in the medical field. He was gone a lot, but he came home to visit her once for about a week. Something seemed off about being intimate... She was already on birth control, but she took a plan b just in case. Before he left, they had a big convo and decided the distance was too hard and broke things off.

Fast forward a few weeks and we are living our separate lives, no contact. My insurance was a kinda crappy so I went to the clinic for birth control. Only this time, they couldn't give any because I was 5 weeks pregnant.

She said she was always pro choice, but she thought if something like this ever happened, that she would keep it.. She said she loved children, I don't believe in it one bit. She said she wanted to be a foster parent at some point, I don't believe in it one bit. She worked in a childrens hospital, for the paycheck I bet. She would be an amazing mother, she said. She was, she killed her child, not amazing. She was financially stable, She owned her own home. She had a supportive family. The list goes on; she could have kept this child and raised it, but she decided to kill it instead.

So this nice piece of crap decides it doesn't matter. She don't want to raises a child in a split home with a parent that's never around. Jesus, the cosmic horror that would have been. She didn't want to risk passing on a terrible mental illness that was very common in both her ex and her family.  Oh yeah, mental illness is worse than death. She did not want to honor a man that I was not with,  with a child that he did not deserve or want. 

Wait, wait, stop stop. I just realized. She wanted to get back at her on-off boyfriend. Revenge by proxy on an innocent child.

She wasn't where she wanted to be in my career yet. She wasn't ready.

So she made the choice. She made an appointment in a different state to have a pill abortion. She kept the ultrasound picture, had a terrible period, and moved on.

She had an abortion and says  that doesn't make her a whore, or irresponsible. She said she was responsible for not bringing another child into this world when there are thousands already that need homes. You already brought her into this world, and you killed it. She wasn't sleeping around.. She only had 2 sexual partners in her miserable life.

What she did find out, is that there are many women LIKE HER that have abortions. Most keep quiet because people are JUDGEMENTAL ASSHOLES. (And that's the polite way to put it).

She had no guilt from her choice, because if SHE can walk away SO CAN I.

She said she was my sister, my friend, my coworker, my caretaker, my daughter, my mother.

She said she was someone you know. I know a lot of criminals.

She said for people to love and support each other, as her child lays into a pile of biomedical waste, to be recycled like an animal.

She is burning in hell. All of them will burn. Child, adult, old man. People who kill. And show no regret. 


End file.
